Light Speed
by RedtailHawk19
Summary: Team Prime investigates a strange crash landing site.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Teen Titans. This is A.U. in that all most all of the D.C. didn't happen. The only character beside Star-fire from D.C. is going to be Cyborg and Beast Boy. **

**Light Speed **

**Chapter One **

The screams ricocheted harshly off and on the walls of the ship, making the guards nervous. They twitched every time the Tamaranean witch let out another shriek of despair. The loud bangs she made against her cell door got louder and louder with every angry sob.

"The door will it hold?" a Gordanian guard asked to his fellow guards.

"It must." Another Gordanian answers.

The bangs on the cell door became even louder than the screeches.

"The Alien will be delivered on schedule, Lord Torgar has commanded it," a tall Gordanian tells his comrades.

"And if this thing, gets loose?" the first guard asked.

"Then Zorg help us all," the tallest guard muttered.

Then the most deafening scream of all echoed with a thunderous crash. The Tamaranean's cell door flew past the guards hitting the tallest guard into the opposite wall. Then they could all see the glowing eyes coming out of the shadows. The guards began to back away.

"Zicga ru'baka ca'zikka a'roar." The Alien yelled harshly at them before she attacked.

A Gordanian guard hit the wall hard triggering an alarm.

"Hiska Foe," the Tamaranean cursed. She ran down hallways searching for an airlock. She finally spotted one as she hit the door with her covered shackled fists. It took ten hits for the airlock door to crumble. She smiled as flew out of the ship and headed for the nearest planet.

Victor Stone and his little friend Garfield Logan walked through dark alleys. Victor Stone was a big tall guy, and if you ever got in a fight with Victor it's easy to guess who would win, definitely not you. His friend the little guy, wasn't someone, you would think Victor would hang with. Gar as he likes to be called was short wiry 14-years old. Four years younger then Victor, as you can already tell Gar and Victor aren't exactly what you'd call _normal_.

You see Gar is green-his skin, his eyes, and his hair. Everything about him is green, except his clothes. When he lived in Africa with his scientist parents he was bit by a sick green monkey. The bit turned him green and gave him the ability to shift into any animal he chooses. According to the tabloids, he sometimes goes by Beast-boy.

Victor Stone is a Cyborg. After Victor was in an accident, his father a top research scientist used his research to fix his son. Victor is part machine/part human, hence why the tabloids call him the Cyborg.

Victor and Gar were walking back to their apartment after they pick up their pizza at their favorite fast food place in all of Detroit City. When a tremor rocked the entire city, Victor and Gar ran back to the edge of the ally and saw a giant crater from the glowing green asteroid that had just fallen from the sky.

Special agent Fowler burst through the doors, stopping in front of the team of Autobots and their human allies. The kids stopped playing their video game to turn to look at Agent Fowler, who was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"I just got a call from the General. He wants us to check out an asteroid that fell in Detroit City Ten minutes ago. Ratchet can you space bridge us there?" Agent Fowler asked as he stared at Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots.

"Agent Fowler, why is the General sending us?" Optimus questions the Agent.

"What ever it is that fell it wasn't of human or Cybertronian origin. The General already cleared out most of the civilians. So he asked me if the team would be willing to go check it out." Fowler explained to the team.

"Oh my God! Is it an Alien? Agent Fowler please let me come I'm begging you. Please, please, please let me come." Miko the small wild Japanese girl pleaded. The two boys, Jack and Raf, beside her looked hopefully at Agent Fowler.

"Fine you can come but if I give you an order you will listen to it." Agent Fowler looked at all of the children.

"We will Agent Fowler I promise." Jack reassured Agent Fowler.

"Ratchet, open a Ground bridge to Detroit City. Autobots roll out." Optimus's voice rang out through out the base.

"This is going to be so cool!" Miko cheered as she ran to jump into her guardian Bulk-Head. Jack got on Arcee his guardian who was transformed into a motorcycle. Raf hopped into Bumble-Bee. And they drove into the space bridge.

People began to gather around the giant carter, taking out phones and cameras to snap pictures of it. A blur jumped out of the huge hole and growled at the civilians. Most screamed and ran away. When the smoke cleared a tall girl, in armor and shackled arms stood in the street. She was clearly an alien because no one on earth had orange skin, blood red hair, and luminous green eyes.

"Sla'ka for for'mat sla'ka oh'goodsrall oh'row, arghhhhhhhhh." The alien girl growled in her guttural language. One of the civilians who stayed flashed a picture of the girl. She closed her eyes in annoyance and glared at the man who flashed the bright light in her eyes. Her eyes glowed even brighter as she swung her arms in frustration. She slammed her arms onto the ground shaking the entire west side of the city. The alien smashed cars, light posts, buildings trying to free herself from her shackles.

The girl looked disappointed when they did not break, then she saw the pillar of the pizza place. Her eyes lit up as she walked over to it, she began to hit the pillar with her arms. The hiding civilians who stay on the top of the balcony of the pizza place begin to scream.

"Stop'yore man'kar mes'na," She roared each word as she hit the pillar. Just as she went to hit it again a rock hit her in the head. She snarled as turned to see who threw it. The little green boy laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yo alien girl, are you the one who's messing up my neighborhood?" Victor yelled at her.

The Alien girl ran and jumped at Victor as he barely dodged out of the way. Her arms hit the concrete cracking it. _I'm so lucky I dodged that attack _Victor thought with relief. She jumped at Victor again and they exchanged blows for a couple of minutes. Until Victor gave a thumb's up and a green rhino slammed into the alien knocking her into a car denting it. The girl went still for a few seconds then she got back up cracking her neck.

"Zo'tag," She smirked at the two boys, Gar gulped.

The girl stuck her foot under the car kicked it into the air and stuck it with her arms. The car went flying until it stopped in a building five blocks away.

"Dude, we are so dead," Gar moaned to Victor.

"Gar do me a favor and please shut up," Victor told him. A hit threw both of them back twenty feet, the girl jump high into the air and brought her arms down aiming for them. Gar turned into a hawk and flew away to avoid the hit. Victor rolled to the side to evade the hit, then powered up his sonic arm cannon.

Then a glowing portal formed in the middle of the street, they all stopped fighting and stare at it. Four vehicles drove out of it a semi, a motorcycle, a yellow camero, and a huge green truck. People got out of all of them.

"Attention, unknown beings, this is Special Agent Fowler. Indentify yourselves." Agent Fowler pointed at the three strange people standing with their jaws wide open staring at the new group in shock.

"Whoa, hold up dude. We're so not with the crazy alien chick. We were trying to stop her from destroying the city." Gar yelled to the Agent. The alien girl growled at Gar when he gestured to her.

"Well, I told _you_ to indentify yourselves." Fowler yelled back. The girl yelled something in her language clearly upset. Bulk-Head pointed his wrecking ball at the alien. She bared her teeth at him and jumped up to slam him with her arms.

Her hit dented Bulk-Head, Arcee gasped not believing that a single organic could do that. She shot at the alien. The girl held up her arms to block the attack, the shot that Arcee fired cracked the casing around the shackles. The girl grinned, and then smashed her arms onto the ground. The casing broke and fell off her arms reviling the cuffs beneath. Then her hands began to glow.

"Take cover," ordered Optimus. Everyone run to hide as the girl unleashed a fury of energy attacks from her hands. Agent Fowler, who was taking cover behind a bus with Arcee, Gar, Jack and Victor, barked questions at the two unknown boys.

"And would you mind telling me who you two are?"

"Uh . . . I'm Beast-Boy and this is . . . um . . . Cyborg." Beast-Boy told the Agent not trusting him with their real names yet. Cyborg punched his shoulder and hissed.

"Cyborg. That was the best you could come up with?"

"Well do you know why the alien was attacking the city?" Arcee asked them.

"Well . . . it looked like to me. She was trying to get those cuffs off of her." Cyborg answered.

"Maybe she'll calm down if we get them off," Jack said to Fowler. The energy blasts had stopped. "Look she's just sitting there, I can pick the lock."

"I don't think so Jack if you get hurt your mother would kill me." Agent Fowler grabs Jack's shoulders.

"I can do it. I just need something to pick the lock." Jack told him.

"Here, this should work," Cyborg holds out a thin pick.

"Jack, are you sure you want to do this?" Arcee looks worried.

"I'm sure." Jack walks around clear of the bus. He looks at the girl who's on her knees breathing heavily. Jack slowly walked towards the girl. As he nears she stands up, her glowing hands pointed in his direction.

"Ga'ta" She barks at him.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Jack, I want to help you," Jack holds up the pick. "See?"

"Ga'ta, Ga'ta bo'ukhna." she growls.

"It okay look," Jack shows her the pick again, he smiles at her. The glow disappears from her hands and eyes. The irises were a dark green and the sclera was a light green. _Wow, now those are some cool looking eyes. _Jack thought as he was picking the lock on her cuffs. Jack heard the click and the cuff drop into the ground leaving a dent. The girl began to rub her wrists and then looked at Jack.

"There, now maybe we can . . ." Jack didn't finish.

Her eyes got a sly look in them as she leaned forward to grab him. Jack closed his eyes waiting for the blow but it never came

She was kissing him, tongue and everything. Needless to say Jack was really surprised. _My first kiss with a hot girl, and she's a scary alien. That is so my luck. _Jack was shoved to the ground as the alien's lip disconnected with his with an audible smack.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." Everyone was in shock, the alien just spoke in English. Then she flew away. Arcee ran over to Jack.

"Jack, are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Arcee flustered over him trying to check him for injures.

"I'm fine Arcee, she didn't hurt me." Jack tried to calm her down.

"Whoa, you were so cool Jack. I didn't know you had it in you." Miko cheered at him.

"What I want to know is did she know English the entire time?" Agent Fowler asked to everyone.

"I don't think so," Cyborg and Raf said at the same time. They both looked at each other.

"When I was fighting her she didn't understand a word I was saying." Cyborg informed.

"Yeah, she only seemed to understand, after she kissed Jack." Raf said to Agent Fowler. Beast-Boy looked over to Jack and started singing.

"Jack and scary alien girl sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Miko and Bulk-Head joined in as well.

"First comes lurrvee then comes marriage, then come Jackie with the baby carriage."

Optimus Prime looked in the direction the Girl flew off. Bumble-Bee beeped at his commander.

"Yes, the real question is. How are we going to track her?" Optimus addressed everyone.

"I've got her scent, I can follow it." Beast-Boy piped up shifting into a hound.

"Awesome," Muttered Miko and the other two boys.

"I found her heart rate with my bio scanner." Cyborg offered.

"Alright then, introductions can come later, for now lets all work together to find that alien." Agent Fowler ordered.

"I agree, Autobots roll out."

The group was following the girl when Bumble-Bee pointed and chirped.

"Bee says there's a ship up there." Raf translates for Bee. There was a ship and none of the transformers knew who it belonged to.

"It looks like space girl has friends." Cyborg says as he stares up at it.

"Or enemies." Optimus replies. The Gordanian ship launched a holoprojector at a near by street. An image of a lizard man lights up the street.

"People of Earth, we come to your planet hunting a prisoner, a dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere with our search and we will leave your city with minim damage. But if you attempted to assist her your destruction will be absolute." the image faded. Optimus and Fowler looked at each other, they had to find the Alien before the lizard men did. The lizard men, poured out of the ship to search for their prisoner.

The strange group found the Alien inside a convince store. She was swallowing candy bars whole.

"You know those taste better without the wrappers right?" Beast-Boy asks as the girl turned around hands lit up and growling with an uneaten candy bar hanging from her mouth.

"Its alright, we're friends remember?" Jack held his hand up.

"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" The girl walked towards them.

"I was just trying to be nice." Jack told her.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is 'rutha' weak." She narrowed her glowing eyes at them.

"Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner." Cyborg tells her backing away. Her eyes and hands loose the glowing energy. The alien seems to deflate.

"I am not prisoner, I am slave. The Gordanians are taking me to selling me to the Citadels to live out my days as their servant." her eyes are down cast.

"And . . . the Citadels are?" Agent Fowler asks.

"Not nice," She tells them.

"You are not going with them not if I have anything to say about it." Jack walks over to her and puts his hand on her arm.

"Don't you mean us?" Raf smiles at the alien. The wall of the store explodes, Gordanians flood through the hole.

"Seize her," one of them yells. The girl shot energy bolts at them and Beast-Boy transforms into a gorilla. Cyborg begins to hit any of the Gordanians who come near. Miko pulls out her favorite bat she was hoping to use on any aliens. Eventually they defeat the Gordanian sentries. Miko's foot on one of the Gordanian's heads, the alien turns to the group.

"I believe your expression is Thank you for your help." The girl nodded at them

"Now that we have interfered, those lizard men aren't going to be very happy." Agent Fowler announced.

"You are correct. Torgar will strike harder than before. It is only a matter of time." The alien girl stated. The image of the Gordanian appeared again in the night sky.

"You Earth scum were warned. Now you will be punished, your city now shall be destroyed." The image vanished. The ship powered up the gun on it hull now pointed at the city.

"So after wrecking a pizza shop and convince store, now we managed to make the giant space gecko angry enough to trash our entire city." Beast-Boy groaned in expiration.

"Go team," Cyborg mutters sarcastically.

"All, the fault is yours, I commanded you leave me alone. But you insisted on the being _Nice._" The girl yelled at Jack.

"How is it my fault? I didn't know you had giant lizard monsters after you." Jack yelled back

"Yes, if you all had left me alone the Gordanians would not be aiming their partial weapon at city the Detroit." She yelled at all of them now.

"Yeah . . . Space Chick I think you mean Detroit City." Cyborg corrected her.

"We're so doomed," Miko and Beast-boy screamed.

"Beep . . .Bop." Bumble-Bee said.

"Quiet!" Raf screamed at everyone. "Why don't we just ground bridge into their ship and destroy their weapon."

"The little one has a good plan. I did not know Earth had achieved bridging technology." The girl praised Raf. 

"I will contact Ratchet to bridge us onto the ship." Optimus activates his comlink to talk to Ratchet.

"Hold on a minute I think, the kid and I should stay behind." Agent Fowler says to the protest of the three Autobot kids. Prime nods.

"Hey don't think for a second you guys are leaving us behind this is our city and I'm not going to lets some wannabe Godzilla guy trash my town." Cyborg says to the Autobots.

"If you think you can be of some help than I will gladly let you and your friend accompanies us on the ship." Optimus tells him, and then he turns to the alien girl. "Will you guide us on the ship?"

"I will, but we will have to destroy the Gordanians. They will not leave Earth alone. They will come back with bigger reinforcement to enslave Earth's people. I can set their space bridge coordinates so they bridge into a star. You can destroy their weapon while I do that." The alien girl eyes went ice cold as she spoke about killing the entire ship crew.

"Hey, you have my permission to do whatever you feel necessary to protect this planet." Agent Fowler looked directly at her. She nodded at him. Ratchet's Space bridge portal open up in front of the street they were standing on. The alien girl, Beast-Boy, Cyborg, and team Prime stepped into it. They stepped out of the portal and into the Gordanian ship.

"The Partical weapon is this way," the girl whisper to team Prime. "After I show the way I will go to the center that commands and put in the coordinates in their Space bridge drive."

"Hey we're going with you. You'll need some back up." Cyborg gestured to himself and his friend.

"Very well." She nodded. "When we are all finished we will meet back here." The Tamaranean girl led them through the ship quietly, when they reached the weapon she wished team Prime G'lufnog (Gods bless).

Cyborg, Beast-Boy, and the girl sneaked their way to the control room.

"I bring you apologies for attacking you, you two are . . . nice. On my world only my K'norfka has shown me such kindness." the girl quietly apologized to them.

"Well things are different here." Cyborg told her.

"Yeah, it's all good now. We're friends now." Beast-Boy slapped her on the back. She did the same but Beast-Boy went flying into the wall. They all enter the control room. The girl pointed to a machine and softly walked over to it, she begin to quickly type into it for a few minutes.

"It is done, let us go." she told them. "We must go quickly before the alarms start." They ran down the hallways to the meeting point.

"Uh, guys I think they notice us." Beast-Boy pointed behind them and whole squads of guards were running towards them. The girl ripped off some of the metal lining the hallway and threw it at their pursuers. They reached the meeting point where the Autobots were waiting.

"Did you succeed?" Optimus asked the girl she nodded. "Ratchet, send a space bridge over." The bridge portal opened and they jumped threw. They landed in the Autobot base. A red and white mech was waiting for them with Agent Fowler and the kids.

"Well Ratchet did it work? Was the ship blown up?" Agent Fowler asked him.

"Yes it would seem so." Ratchet replied.

"Well now that's done lets do introductions, shall we?" Agent Fowler said. "I'm Special Agent William Fowler and these are Miko Nakadai," he pointed to the bright loud Japanese girl. "Jack Darby," he pointed to the older boy. "And Rafael Esquivel but we just call him Raf." He pointed to the small boy.

"I am Optimus Prime, I am from the planet Cybertron, and I am the leader of the Autobots." Optimus Prime tells the newcomers. "This is my medic Ratchet. My Scout Bumble-Bee, My wrecker Bulk-Head, and our best hand-to-hand combat, Arcee."

"Cool, I'm Garfield Logan. But if you want you can call me by my code name (_Beast-Boy_)," The green boy said to the Autobots.

"Code name? What code name? Gar, we do not have code names. I'm Victor Stone nice to meet you." The Cybernetic guy says to them. Everyone turns to look at the girl.

"I am called Koriand'r, but in your language it would be Star-fire." says the alien.

"Korian-what? Can I just call you Kori? I'm Miko, What's your favorite color? Where are you from? Can you fly? What are you? Do you play Video Games?" Miko rushed though her questions.

"I suppose you may call me Kori. Purple. I am from the planet Tamaran. Everyone from my home planet can fly. I am a Tamaranean, and no I do not play the games of video." Kori answers in a fast pace.

"Koriand'r, how did you come to be on that ship?" Optimus Prime asks. Everyone leaned forward to her answer.

"I was in the Zinga quadrant, inspecting the Zin'tarein and Al'rin mines on Ba'gara four," Kori started her story. While Jack wondered what Zin'tarein and Al'rin were?

"Hey. . . Kori what are Zin'tarein and Al'rin?" Jack asked.

"Zin'tarein and Al'rin? Zin'tarein is a metal, very strong not even a Tamaranean can dent it. It is only found in Tamaranean territory. We use it for our armor, weapons, and books. Al'rin is a special gem. Its worth is very high, many sentient beings try to steal both from us. Zin'tarein and Al'rin are one of our biggest exports. Most use Zin'tarein for building their ships," Kori explained to the group.

"My Guards and I were ambushed while we were heading back to Tamaran. The Gordanians were laying in wait for us. They killed my Guards and took me prisoner."

"Guards?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Yes, it is my sister's wishes that the royal guards accompany me off world."

"Royal? You're royally, like a Princess? How many are in your Family?" Agent Fowler eyes bugged out of his head.

"My Father Myand'r and my Mother Luandn'r were the rulers of Tamaran. But they were murdered by our greatest enemies the Citadels, when I was a child. My older sister Kommand'r, Black-fire took the throne.

I became my sister's General and second in command. My younger brother Ryand'r, Wild-fire is training under me. And Little Evemand'r, my youngest sister is training under me and Kommand'r. And our K'norfka, Gla'For."

"And . . . what exactly is a K'norfka?" Agent Fowler asks again.

"Hm . . . I am looking for your word for it. Ah I have found it. Nanny, Warrior, and advisor to royal children and Gla'For, is my uncle on my mother's side. My Parents did everything they could to prevent war with the Citadels since before I was born. Do not think we Tamaraneans are cowards we could have crushed Citadels, unlike our enemies we have honor. But unfortunately the Citadels have none." Kori clenched her fists in anger.

"They used cowardly ways to kill my parents and attacked my people. They used dishonorable ways again to kidnap me. They hired the slaver Gordanians to do their work for them. I must find a way to contact my family. My subspace compartment won't open." Kori explained. Raf looked over at Gar questioning to himself why the teen was green.

"So . . .Garfield why are you green?" Raf asked.

"Oh my God! Raf you don't just ask you a person's green. That's so rude." Miko put her hands on her hips. Raf had a feeling that they shouldn't have shown that movie to Miko, they'd watched last week.

"Um . . . its okay, well my parents were scientists and we lived in Africa for most of my life. Except for holidays when we went to visit my aunt Juliet in American. Any ways when I was ten-years-old my parents found a rare type of Green Chimpanzee. I was trying to feed it a banana, and it bit me on the wrist.

I got really sick I couldn't even move, my parents sent back to America to stay with their friend who specialized viruses. I don't really remember those three months that Dr. Jones was saving my life. They my body shut down and when I woke up, everything was different. Dr. Jones avoided any of my questions about my parents. He focused on how the cure he injected into me, changed me.

I had heightened senses, I could change my shape into any animal I chose, and I was green. It wasn't until I turned 11 that I found out what happened to my parents.

They died in Africa. They were trying to get to America as fast as they could so they could be with me. A civil war broke out a week from their flight date. someone bombed the airport they were in. They died, I was so angry with Dr. Jones from keeping it from me I ran away. Then a couple of weeks on my own I met Victor and we've been together ever since. So to answer your question that's why I'm green." Gar took in a shaky breath.

Victor sighed.

"I was a football star, I had straight A's in all of my classes. When I was 16-years-old, my Dad got a job with S.T.A.R.S. the research company. My Dad was brilliant with anything technology wise. He was working on cybernetics arms and legs for amputees. That's why S.T.A.R.S. hired him, well these M.E.C.H. guys heard about it and kidnapped me and my Dad."

"Did you just say M.E.C.H.?" Agent Fowler asked Victor.

"Yeah, you guys know 'em?" Victor asked back.

"Yes. They've attacked our time many times. But please go on." Optimus says.

"I tired to escape, but something happened. I got hit with a grenade close range. My Dad told them he'd make them a weapon out of me if they let him. They agreed, so Dad began to do procedures on me while I was in a coma. When I woke up, I was alive but I was a Cyborg."

"M.E.C.H. trained me every day until finally my father and I had enough we hatched an escape plan. We planned for weeks I was eighteen-years-old now, the plan went well until my Father got shot. He couldn't make it out and Dad begged me to leave him behind. So I ran and ran until I came to Detroit and meet Gar." Victor let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry son, I'd heard of your father's work. We had wanted to recruit your Father before he went missing. You're Father and his good work will be missed." Agent Fowler put a hand on Victor's shoulder.

"Thanks, I . . . I, thank you." Victor mumbled looking hard at the ground.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. Is there anywhere I can sleep?" Gar yawned as he stretched his arms.

"I as well feel the tired, may I rest too?" Kori's eyelids droop as she rubs her eyes.

"Ditto, I feel ready to drop," Victor says "You guys, can tells us your back-story tomorrow."

"Very well, you fought bravely. Agent Fowler and Arcee will show where you can recharge. We'll talk more when you wake." Optimus commands.

As the three strange life-forms walked of with Fowler and Arcee Optimus Prime felt that life around the base was going to get a lot more interesting.

**End of chapter **

So back-story on Star-Fire, Beast-boy and Cyborg hope you all like it

R & R I'd like some opinions on the story and anything that seems to not make sense.


End file.
